fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Skyward.Sarah
Welcome Welcome to , , and thank you for your contribution to Abandoned! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Creating your own fan-fiction will get you started on creating a fanfic of your own. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Enodoc (Talk) 15:34, 5 March 2013 A Personal Welcome Welcome to Fable Fanon. Your contributions are greatly appreciated. If I can be of any help please contact me via my Talk Page. I highly respect an artist's work so I will only edit your work for Method of Style or typo reasons unless you grant me permission to assist you. If you would like a Table of Contents created on the hub page I would be glad to do that for you. Picture files can be downloaded and added to the infobox, or you can use ones already on this wiki. Also it is helpful to decide whether your fanon is to be considered to be 'extended' or 'alternate' continuity. I know it can be a lot to learn all at once but the administration and rollbacks here are very friendly and helpful while getting up to speed. Again, thanks for gracing us with your creativity and efforts.Garry Damrau(talk) 05:45, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sarah, it's me again. You may have noticed that I have been making some small edits to your story. If you would please, just name your chapter pages and not include the series name and chapter number. That is included in the infobox information. If you want to edit the infobox yourself you must change the edit mode from 'Visual' to 'Source' by clicking on the tab above the edit window. This allows you to see and edit the template and linking codes being used. If a computer illiterate like I can learn this, so can you.-Garry Damrau(talk) 06:01, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Just wondering, does Kaylee have a dog companion?-Garry Damrau(talk) 07:55, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Invitation I would like to extend an invitation to join me in an experiment in cooperative writing. As a recent contributor to Fable Fanon, your interest in the Fable series of games is most appreciated. The stories' name is Falcon's Flock. Currently it has no storyline and is nearly a blank canvas. I would like to see if we could all work on this story together and see where it goes. You may use the current characters or create your own. If you have any questions feel free to contact me on my talk page. Sincerly Garry Damrau(talk)